battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2012
23:18 True. 23:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-RfEb0XN7k 23:53 anyone home? 23:55 well i will refresh 23:57 I'm not doing much. 00:00 was it really neccesary for BF3 to do the patrick ending? 00:00 'Patrick ending'? 00:01 "everyone dies the end" 00:01 you never saw that episode 00:01 Oh, I get you. 00:04 Couple games did that lately. 00:05 most games that cant think of a better ending do that 00:06 I'm looking at you BO/MW3 00:06 Im looking at most games from 2011 00:07 That was Red Dead Redemption's story anyway. 00:07 Yep 00:07 Though that game is too cinematic to complain about. 00:07 If I even was to do so. 00:08 Mass Effect was a great series, but everyone just dies at the end. 00:08 Well, a lot do. 00:09 But games like BF3 where they just die cuz they cant think of anything better then "The mute guy is getting questioned by CIA because everyone else that has proof died a bootleg death" stary 00:10 The story would've been cooler if they went into depth is all. 00:12 Metal Gear Solid - He dies, but lives yet again. 00:12 I mean bac in the day of video games the freindly caracthers all had there own personality and youd either feel sad or happy when they died 00:13 Have you finished FC? 00:13 FC2* 00:13 Nope 00:14 Ever, I mean. 00:14 nope 00:14 Oh. 00:14 Everyone dies in Dead Space as well. 00:15 Didnt every1 die in KZ3 too 00:15 I don't remember. 00:15 Everyone in Halo:Reach dies also 00:16 Halo Reach ending was just lol worthy 00:16 Those are the ones off the top of my head. 00:16 Everyone gets killed randomly 00:16 TF2 kind of counts 00:17 Since all the caracthers die then respawn 00:17 Humiliation? 00:17 Yeah. 00:17 They all drop their weapons and take criticals, but that's not really a story. 00:20 MW2 had the everyone dies at the end thing 00:20 Like only 4 main people live 00:20 Not as much as the latest two. 00:20 I can easily say that some of the characters are very likable. Usually, they die. 00:22 yep 00:22 Price is the only one left at the end of the whole series. 00:23 At least Weaver and Hudson live, on a related note. 00:23 I mean in BO my favorite caracther was Swift damn it 00:23 Lol 00:23 Bowman was pretty cool. 00:23 Ramirez survived all the shit Foley put him trough 00:24 MW2's crew was awesome. 00:24 I liked Scarecrow 00:24 You of course have Mr. Fairbass who voices all of the British guy. 00:25 He doesn't die in MW3 though. 00:25 His character anyway. 00:25 Gaz, Ghost, and I think his MW3 character was Wallcroft. 00:26 I love how on the boat mission Bowman and Woods make a big deal over the 1 marine dying but they watch millions others die and there like "Yeah...whateva" 00:27 And why cant people just take the fact that Ghost and Gaz are fucking dead 00:28 'Theys is teh saem!' 00:28 I know. 00:28 It's like, Nikolai. 00:28 His VA had to be switched, for a reason I don't know. 00:28 Gaz's actor stayed for a while. 00:29 I mean only batman lives through that sheet 00:34 Paco Sally Kornrolla 00:34 Y U NO SPEC OPS THE LINE 00:35 I will say this a billion times in my lifespan. 00:35 I am lazy, and I don't feel like going to the shop. 00:36 Damn it Y SWIFT 00:36 Y NOT MASON 00:36 NO ONE LIKED HIM 00:36 Mason was too significant to the story, and Swift was a surprise factor./ 00:38 Although, for some reason, Woods makes a return. 00:38 You can't explain that. 00:39 He took that jacket of grenades like aa champ 00:40 But why didnt he just push the guy out the window? 00:41 I don't know if he could just push him. 00:41 That's past me though. 00:43 if he coulgnt push he could dropkick 00:52 I have no idea on what to buy now. 01:00 I wonder how Ghost Warrior 2 is 01:00 or will be 01:22 I miss being a Designated Marksman in BF3 01:22 What's stopping you? 01:24 I cant play PS3 this week cuz I couldnt say hello in spanish 01:24 Lol 01:24 That's too bad though. 01:25 Yes yes it is 01:26 Looper looks like it could win dumbest movie of the year 01:27 -!- Awyman13 has joined Special:Chat 01:27 Hello 01:27 wb 01:27 just got done failing on death valley 01:28 http://battlelog.battlefield.com/bf3/battlereport/show/64202343/4/243989214/ 01:28 I've actually gotta run. 01:28 Catch you later. 01:28 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 01:29 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:UK13 01:29 Well see..... 01:30 Me vs You 01:33 -!- Awyman13 has left Special:Chat. 01:33 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 01:33 heyllo 01:33 yo 01:33 You come when everyone leaves 01:33 It was a sign 01:33 i blame communism 01:34 FUK DA COMMEHS 01:34 so your right, psk and awy just left 01:34 y thanqubadtiming 01:34 There communist spies 01:35 mebe 01:35 speccially psk *troll* 01:35 Probably from China 01:35 ........wut 01:35 mebe awy idk 01:35 psk teh ruskie however 01:35 Dear god... 01:35 this is what we feared most 01:36 A Ruskie Chinnese alliance 01:36 bawt 01:36 bawt 01:36 bawt 01:36 isnt that/was kinda in existence? 01:37 Yes 01:37 But they were never on chat rooms 01:37 secret chat rooms...... 01:37 That akward moment when you know what Kenny is saying 01:38 that akward moment in ssx when you screw up just at the end of the track 01:38 going off course 01:38 i be bringing it back to teh commehs 01:38 search ssx 01:38 get things involving sex 01:38 google 01:38 y u no good 01:39 LOL 01:39 I looked up SSX Kaori 01:39 oh gawd 01:39 moar of your pervertedness 01:39 I changed to bing after that 01:40 lool 01:40 And dont get me started on BF3 01:40 it not working? 01:40 No when I searched it on google 01:40 ...... 01:41 i see no possible bad things 01:41 mebe if i searched it i would 01:41 HOWEVER 01:41 i shall not 01:41 Yes you shouldnt 01:42 so i shallnt 01:42 brb like 10-20 minutes 01:42 k 01:42 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 01:44 -!- Angel of Anarchy has joined Special:Chat 01:46 yo 01:47 Greetings 01:52 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zephalian/Why_BC2_almost_beat_BF3 01:52 My first apperance as a user good times 01:54 That great wall of text 02:00 well I must go 02:01 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 02:15 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 02:18 nobody here aww 02:49 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 03:22 -!- Vidmas7er has left Special:Chat. 16:29 -!- Giggergamer has joined Special:Chat 16:30 anyone here? 2012 09 13